Sick Day
by MacsLady
Summary: When Zack has to stay off school with a cold, Mac takes care of him. Set in the same AU as 'Accidents', 'Bad Dreams', 'Homecoming', and 'An Evening with the Taylors'.


**Sick Day.**

**Disclaimer: All CSI:NY characters belong to the show's writers. Curious George and Spongebob belong to their respective creators.**

**Note: This fic takes place in the same AU as 'Accidents', 'Bad Dreams', 'Homecoming', and 'An Evening with the Taylors'. In this AU, Claire didn't die on 9/11.**

**I've also added to this AU that Stella was permanently fired at the end of s5 and so Jo has been at the lab since the start of s6. **

**This fic can be read as a stand alone, but it does tie in with the others, it takes place between 'Bad Dreams' and 'Homecoming'.**

Mac stood in the doorway of his son's room. Zack's breath came out heavy and snuffly because of his cold. He was curled up in bed, Curious George lodged firmly under one arm. Just watching him like this evoked a familiar yet always startling rush of feelings in Mac -love, a fierce protectiveness, and utter contentment. Claire was, without doubt, the love of his life, but when Zack was born 6 years ago, Mac's life had become complete. Having a kid, even more so than being with Claire, had changed his whole perspective on life. Although he'd always made the best effort he could to find the best balance between his work and his personal life before Zack was born, and although Claire had never complained about the amount of time he spent at work, from the day Zack was born, work had taken a very large and distinct step down to second place in his life. He smiled at the thought. Claire, though she hadn't really said anything, had clearly noticed, and he knew how much the extra time he made a point of making for her and Zack pleased her. Stella had always resented that, for some odd reason that Mac had never quite been able to understand, as well as her seeming inability to accept the fact that he had become her boss and was no longer simply her colleague, she seemed unable to fully accept that his family would always come first, before any case, before the lab, before her. She hadn't liked the increased amount of times that she had called him out to a crime scene, and he had told her to handle it for now until he was in the following day. If Mac was honest, having to fire Stella after the whole incident with Sebastian Diakos, and the subsequent arrival of Jo, had come, in some part, as a surprising relief. Jo was a mother herself, and had instantly and without question accepted Mac's putting his family first, indeed, she had more than once insisted on him going home early or taking a day off to spend more time with them. Mac returned the favour as often as he could so that she could spend time with Ellie.

Yes, Mac thought, since Zack had entered it, his life had changed in ways he could never imagine. And as scary as the whole idea of being a father had initially been, and still was, he wouldn't change it for the world. He smiled.

Claire came up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, snugging up against him. Mac draped an arm around her shoulder and placed a warm kiss on her lips.

'Morning,' he said.

'Morning,' Claire said, 'How's he doing?'

'I think we should keep him off school today,' Mac said, 'I've already called Jo and told her I won't be in today.'

'Mac, are you sure?'

'Yeah, you have that really important meeting today, but there's nothing major going on at the lab, I don't need to be there.'

Claire kissed him.

'Thanks. I'll see if I can get off early, the meeting should finish around four, and I have that doctors appointment at half past, which shouldn't take long. I hope I haven't got some kind of bug that I've given Zack,'

Mac kissed the top of her head.

'Well, if you're coming down with something as well I guess I'll just have to take care of both of you,' he said.

Claire grinned.

'Hmmm, that sounds rather nice,' she said, 'Maybe I'll get the doctor to say I've got a bug even if I haven't so I can pull a sickie and stay home.'

Mac chuckled.

They stood in silence for a while, watching their son sleep, before starting usual morning routine, as quietly as possible so as not to wake Zack.

An hour and a half later, Mac was lounging on the couch. He heard small footsteps padding down the hallway, and a painful sounding, raspy little cough that made him wince in sympathy for his son, along with snuffles of coldy breathing. He heard the bathroom door close, and moments later the flush of the toilet and the running of water. The bathroom door opened, and the footsteps and snuffly breathing came in the direction of the living room.

'Hi, Daddy,' said Zack as he padded into the living room. He came over to the couch and immediately snuggled up next to Mac, burying his face in his father's chest.

'Hey, Zack. How are you feeling today?'

Zack lifted his head. The tip of his nose was bright red, his cheeks were flushed, his mop of dark curls messy from sleep.

'Not so good. My nose hurts and my throat hurts and my head hurts.' he said quietly.

Mac felt a rush of sympathy and pain for his son, and he would have given anything to be the one who was ill.

He wrapped his arms around Zack and pulled him onto his lap. Zack curled up against him, resting his head against Mac's shoulder.

'Where's Mommy?'

'She had to go to work for an important meeting but she's going to try and come home a bit early. So I'm going to take the day off and look after you, okay, bud?'

Zack lifted his head and grinned up at Mac.

'Really, Daddy?'

Mac grinned back.

'Really. And because you're sick, I thought we'd make today extra special.'

'Special how?' Zack said, before he broke into a coughing fit.

Mac patted his son's back. Once the coughing had passed, and he'd wiped at Zack's watering eyes, he said,

'Well, when you have to take a day off school or work because you don't feel well, it's called a sick day. And you get to do things a bit different, like have your favourite food and drink and watch tv in the daytime and just chill out without having to worry about anything. So why don't you go and brush your teeth and get changed into some comfy clothes and I'll make you a special sick-day breakfast?'

'Okay, Daddy,' Zack said.

While Zack was in the bathroom, Mac took two large bowls from the cupboard and filled them with Reese's Peanut Butter Puffs, which normally Zack was only allowed on weekends. He stuck a couple of Toaster Strudels in the toaster as well, and then poured Zack a large glass of milk and made himself coffee. He set everything out on the coffee table in the living room, then went into Zack's room and took his pillows and duvet off the bed.

When Zack came back into the living room, his eyes widened when he saw the usually weekend-only breakfast foods on the table, and his duvet and pillows on the couch.

'Daddy, are we having Peanut Butter Puffs *and* Toaster Strudels?'

'Yep,' Mac said.

'On the couch 'stead of the kitchen table?'

'Yep. It's a sick day, so you get to do things differently. I thought we could watch Curious George while we have breakfast,' Mac said.

Zack loved 'Curious George', and though Mac would never admit to anyone (although he suspected Claire knew) he rather enjoyed watching the little monkey's daily antics himself.

'Cool, Daddy!' Zack said.

He settled down on the couch and Mac wrapped his blanket round him.

'Okay, Zack, before you have breakfast, I need you to have some medicine to make your cold better,' Mac said. Zack pulled a face.

'But it's gross, Daddy,'

'I know it's not nice, but believe me, it's a lot better than the stuff I had when I was a kid. And after you can have your special breakfast. Plus, the medicine will help stop your nose and throat and head hurting.'

Zack let out a long sigh, as though he were humouring a child, and said,

'Oh, _okay_ then, Daddy,'

Mac had to grin, partly at Zack's dislike of medicine of any kind, and partly at the long-suffering tone of his voice and expression. He got the medicine from the bathroom, and Zack took the correct dose, though he scrunched up his face and held his nose as he did. Mac couldn't blame him, he'd tried the stuff himself last time he'd had a cold and there hadn't been any adult medicine in the bathroom cabinet, and it was quite unpleasant, despite being for kids. Mac wondered whether the makers of such medicines had some kind of special disgusting flavour they added, just for the fun of it.

Once Zack started eating his Toaster Strudel, though, and got involved in the cartoon, the medicine was forgotten, and Mac settled down on the couch himself, biting into his own Strudel and taking a sip of coffee.

A couple of hours later, Mac said,

'Hey, Zack, how do you fancy a trip to the store? I'm afraid we have to get some more of that yucky medicine.'

Zack snuggled deeper under his blanket.

'Don't wanna. Cold out, Daddy. Me 'n' George wanna stay here in the warm.'

'Oh, really? So you and George don't want to come to the store with me and get hot chocolate and marshmallows and the stuff for grilled cheese sandwiches? Well, I guess I could get Mrs Newman across the hall to watch you while I'm out...'

Zack's head shot out from the blankets.

'I wanna go!' he said, 'I changed my mind!'

Mac chuckled.

'You sure?'

'Yeah, Daddy!' Zack said and minutes later he was in his coat and boots.

'Daddy, I can't get the zip,' he complained, sniffing and rubbing at his nose.

'Ah, that's the tough one, right? Let me get that for you, little man,' Mac said, 'You take care of your nose, it's leaking a little.' He handed Zack a tissue, then knelt in front of him to zip up his jacket. He pulled a hat down over his head, making sure his ears were covered, and helped him with his gloves, before pulling on his own coat and boots.

Outside, Mac loaded Zack into his booster seat and they drove to the store. After a visit to the pharmacy counter, Mac let Zack loose to fetch the ingredients for grilled cheese sandwiches and also hot chocolate and marshmallows.

Back home he helped Zack get out of his coat and unloaded the groceries onto the kitchen counter.

'Zack, do you want both cream and marshmallows on your hot chocolate?' he called through to the living room.

'Yeah, Daddy.'

'Yeah, what?' Mac called back, 'I don't hear the special word that gets you what you want,'

'Oh, right, yeah PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, Daddy,'

'Okay then,' Mac said, chuckling.

As he was heating the milk for the hot chocolate, his cell phone rang,

'Hey,' Claire said when he answered,

'Hey,' Mac said, 'How are you?'

'Okay, just getting ready for this meeting. How's Zack?'

'He's doing a bit better, I managed to persuade him to take some medicine, and got some more from the store. He hates the stuff, but it does seem to help.'

'He's just like you,' Claire said, 'The last time you got yourself hurt at work, I swear, it was damn near impossible to get you to take your meds.'

Mac pulled a face.

'Do you want to talk to Zack?' he asked.

'Sure,'

Mac called Zack into the kitchen and handed him the phone.

He'd just finished adding cream and marshmallows to the hot chocolate when Zack returned the phone to him.

'Reese's Peanut Butter Puffs _and_ Toaster Strudels, Mac?' she asked, her tone mock-disapproving, 'You're spoiling him,'

'Of course I am, he's sick,' Mac said, 'If you like, I'll make sure there's enough hot chocolate and marshmallows left over for you later. Of course if you'd rather I throw it all out...'

'You're a sneaky man, who knows my weaknesses all too well, Mac Taylor,' Claire said, 'And if your technique for taking care of the sick includes spoiling the sick person with tasty breakfast cereals, tv, and hot chocolate I might really have to pull a fake sick day.'

Mac chuckled.

'Maybe you should,' he said, 'I'd like to have you all to myself for a day...'

Claire chuckled.

'I love you, Mac. See you later.'

'Love you too. See you later,' Mac returned.

He went back into the living room and handed Zack his hot chocolate. Zack took a sip.

'Mmmm, good stuff, Daddy, you make the bestest hot chocolate,'

Mac grinned.

'I'm glad it meets your approval. Here, Zack, wipe your mouth, you have a bit of a cream-and-hot-chocolate mustache going there,'

They spent the rest of the morning alternately watching cartoons and playing a couple of Zack's board games. Zack got all his little toy soldiers (though he had decided they were Marines) out, as well as the toy car Don Flack had given him when he broke his arm the previous year, and he and Mac ended up playing quite an involved game that involved the 'Marines' storming a 'enemy camp' that was presided over by Curious George (who was an 'evil super duper bad guy') and riding around on the top of the car. Mac found himself becoming really quite involved in the game, and just enjoying being in the moment. That was one of the things he loved most about spending time with his family, and especially with Zack. The boy's ability to create little worlds of his own and become deeply involved in games allowed Mac to take part in those things too, and to escape from the darker thoughts and memories that might have bothered him had he been alone. Claire could offer him comfort and reassurance from those, but Zack offered escape, pure and simple, and Mac relished in it.

About mid afternoon, Mac managed to persuade Zack to take another dose of medicine, with a bribe of grilled cheese sandwiches. They ate their lunch lounging on the couch, and watching Spongebob Squarepants, another cartoon Mac secretly rather enjoyed. After lunch, Mac went to the airing cupboard and grabbed some sheets.

'Right, Zack, we're going to make us a fort,' he said.

'Right here?' Zack said.

'Yep,' Mac said.

After some creative moving of furniture, Mac, with Zack's help, managed to drape a couple of tied-together sheets over a largish space in the middle of the living room so that it made a low 'roof'. He then helped Zack crawl underneath and cover the floor with an assortment of pillows and blankets to make it more comfy. Then he settled down next to his son and they played board games and Mac read him a couple of stories. Though their 'fort' was pretty basic, Zack loved it, and Mac enjoyed it too.

Claire stepped through the door of their apartment. It was 5pm. Aware that Zack might be sleeping, she kicked off her shoes and tiptoed down the hall. In the living room, she couldn't help but grin at what she saw. A large pile of sheets, pillows and blankets lay in one corner, and the floor was littered with toys. Glancing into the kitchen, she saw empty mugs, glasses, and cereal bowls as well as the remains of grilled cheese sandwiches on the counter.

On the couch, Mac and Zack lay stretched out, Zack nestled into Mac's side, one of Mac's arms around him. Zack's hair was a mess, as was Mac's, and both were dressed way down in old jeans, t-shirts, and bare feet. Both were also fast asleep. Claire stood over them for a moment, grinning. She loved watching the two of them together, loved the simplicity of the moment. Most of all, she loved seeing Mac so relaxed and at peace. She knew how much she and Zack meant to him, and she understood too how spending time with them allowed Mac to escape from the darker elements of his job and his past, that she knew always haunted him.

'Hey,' Mac whispered, opening his eyes.

'Hey,' Claire whispered, leaning down to kiss him.

'Let me put Zack to bed,' Mac said, 'Sorry about the mess,'

Claire grinned. To come home and find Mac, the Marine and the detective who liked things neat and in order, in the middle of such a mess was amusing.

'Don't worry about it,' she said.

About twenty minutes later, Mac had put Zack back in his room, along with his pillows, duvet and toys. Zack hadn't stirred once during the procedure. After he and Claire had cleaned up the kitchen, they settled on the couch.

'So how was your day, did your meeting go okay?'

'Yeah, great, we got the account.' Claire said.

'Excellent, I'll dig out some wine later to celebrate,' Mac said, kissing her cheek.

Claire grinned at him.

'I'm all for celebrating, but, um, I won't be able to do it with wine,' she said.

'How come?'

'I went to see the doctor after work,' Claire paused, and took Mac's hand in hers. 'I don't have a bug, Mac. I'm pregnant.'

Mac stared at his wife. Emotions roared through him. Surprise, and fear, yes, but also a wild joy that made him feel as though he was floating several inches above the floor. He felt a massive grin spread across his face. He leaned in and kissed Claire, letting all his emotions fill the kiss. Claire responded with equal emotion and need.

When the kiss ended, Mac pulled back slightly and rested his hand on Claire's stomach. He still couldn't get the grin off his face. He was more than a little scared at the idea of becoming a father again, but he was thrilled too.

'Get that smug smile off your face, Taylor,' Claire teased, 'I'm the one that's going to have to do all the hard work for the next nine months!'

Mac chuckled.

'You're right. I guess that means I better start taking care of you and catering to your every whim, right?'

Claire grinned.

'Damn straight. Now, earlier you mentioned hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. And you know, there's that new opera at the Met next week...'

Mac let out an exaggerated sigh as he got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

'Your wish is my command,' he said, in a tone of mock servitude. The next nine months, he thought, were certainly going to be interesting.

The End.


End file.
